Conversa no quadro:Debate de Batalhas/@comment-177.154.48.30-20161116190156/@comment-29848723-20171205052603
Dantealagia3 escreveu: Flash bijuudama é mach 800-1500 no máximo, Sasuke ou qlq sub-r desvia brincando, ou simplesmente pode partir ela no meio ou atravessar ela, uma bijuudama da kurama full rage foi segurada por um tentaculo do bee, e Sasuke cortou com enton um avatar do juubi + escudo, Naruto km1 não cortou um bem menor com rasenshuriken, e Sasuke também cortou o próprio tentaculo do Bee que tankou uma bijuudama de boa. Quero que me mostre o feito do Naruto sendo mais rápido que Sasuke constantemente, se for usar o feito do raikage e Naruto desviando, saiba que é baseado na vel do kirin e isso consequentemente também escala o feito do Sasuke EMS, além de não ser reação isolada e sim movimento irregular, sério, me mostra um feito de movimento constante e não de reação do Naruto que o escala como acima de Sasuke, porque o ataque do Raikage foi reação, manto 1 em combate blitava Naruto feito louco. Agora quero que me explique como burla Genjutsu via velocidade, escapando da percepção? Tu acha que ele vai sair do campo de visão do Sasuke sem teleporte via velocidade sendo que nem tem feito de movimento pra isso? Ele vai prever o genjutsu e sumir da visão do Sasuke? Nenhuma das ocasiões é no mínimo plausível. Enton é inútil? Bom, vou refutar isso te explicando algumas coisas bem básicas, tipo o fato de Amaterasu e Enton serem coisas bem distintas. Amaterasu é a chama singular em uma única forma e Enton é a capacidade de Sasuke de alterar a forma da chama, moldando como quiser a partir do Amaterasu ou simplesmente criando Enton Kagutsuchi direto. As chamas do Amaterasu normal não machucariam naruto por causa do manto, mas você sabe que usar como parâmetro aquela cena é sem nexo, não sabe? Pelo fato de Sasuke não estar conseguindo controlar o olho da técnica, errar o alvo, usar uma quantidade mínima e ainda cair de dor sozinho, dando tempo pro Naruto desvincular o manto. Você deve saber que Amaterasu queima qualquer material, e obviamente demora pra queimar o manto do Naruto que é altamente resistente, mas isso de qualquer forma exige medidas imediatas por parte do uzumaki pelo fato de Sasuke conseguir alterar a forma com as chamas em volta dele, e as chamas sólidas dariam dano extremo em Naruto, Sasuke como eu disse cortou parte imensa do Juubi + seu escudo com uma única lâmina nessa versão, um amaterasu em plena potência de uma versão muito inferior a essa queimou hachibi inteiro, que já tankou bijuudama, Sasuke normalmente não precisa errar, cair, ou usar em um ponto mínimo como fez, ele pode abranger ainda mais a área, que contra hachibi só a queima inicial por calculo foi por volta de 15 metros por 13, Naruto vai sair 15 metros da percepção do Sasuke nessa versão? Aí volto naquela situação, baseado em que feito se a escala do Naruto km2 pra CONSTANTE sub-r é com o próprio Sasuke? Amaterasu não vai dar dano no Naruto, mas exige medida imediata também pelo fato de prejudicar todo o campo de visão do uzumaki e Sasuke poder manipular as chamas ali mesmo. Em relação a isso ainda, Sasuke Indra com isso destruiu o gelo da kaguya, que era resistente pra deixar até Naruto Ashura sem conseguir fazer nada, Naruto assim como Sasuke recebeu também chakra do Hagoromo, mas também recebeu uma parte de cada bijuu, isso não prova que Sasuke > Naruto ou coisa assim, na verdade Naruto é muito mais poderoso nessa versão (poderoso, não habilidoso), só significa que Naruto recebendo mais up que Sasuke, o Uchiha ainda mantém em termos de letalidade uma capacidade superior, o que aliado ao fato de não necessitar de desenvolvimento de movimento algum pra realizar isso, um trunfo contra esse Naruto que não tem o grande trunfo do auge de ambos, atributos muito altos. Esse é o problema principal, eu não acho que Naruto Ashura ganhe de Sasuke Indra pelos hax do Uchiha, mas o km2+modo sennin é muito inferior, e isso é totalmente compreensível pelo fato de chakra das bijuus e de hagoromo fazerem muita diferença, no caso do Naruto adulto, o poder dele dobrou assim que recebeu a outra parte da Kurama, o que é pouco superior ou equivalente às bijuus que tinha antes à sua disposição. O ponto é que Naruto não tem ao menos como lidar com esse Spam de chamas incessante que pode ser manipulada livremente, a curta distância seria onde teria ainda menos chance devido a ainda precisar desenvolver os golpes, Sasuke poder fazer o mesmo e ainda dispor de Raitons curtos e omnidirecionais, como o CN e o fato de conseguir canalizar raiton no próprio corpo, defender, atacar com inúmeras lâminas e raios omnidirecionais, se defender e usar entenka + orbe que auxilia no spam de chamas e o protege mais ainda, isso sem usar os braços que fica a critério livre, isso tudo somado a uma movimentação bem rápida dessa versão, que Naruto também possui e capacidade livre de usar Genjutsu a hora que quiser, coisa que deitaria no mínimo Naruto por 1-3 segundos, mais que necessário, uma eternidade pra qualquer sub-r. Além disso, em toda sua argumentação só se apoiou nas capacidades das bijuudamas, talvez tenha esquecido que podem ser evitadas facilmente ainda mais com Sasuke prevendo, e ao contrário delas onde precisa lançar, Sasuke só precisa projetar Amaterasu em grande escala e usar Kagutsuchi pra causar dano ao Naruto, também pode usar Chidori Senbon, que possui velocidade da luz, Genjutsu que basta que Naruto esteja no campo de visão do Sasuke, e Naruto a distância realmente só pode usar bijuudamas porque se usar algum fuuton explode em chamas negras e essas paradas são demasiadamente lentas, além de que Susano perfeito não facil assim de se quebrar, budha quebrou o traje majestoso com umas 5573825728 porradas focadas, uma bijuudama é totalmente irregular em area de incidencia e tu acha que uma delas vai explodir o susano'o? Se usar como argumento ele parando bijuudama de 7 bijuus, elas não tava em plena potência, Obito tava controlando elas e elas estavam tentando se livrar disso, é totalmente diferente de estar moral off mesmo, ou você pode dizer que todas elas são mountain level em potência máxima, cê que sabe, Sasuke tem jeito de lidar com essas bijuudamas de pelo menos 3 jeitos diferentes. Caso Naruto use clones, Sasuke pode fazer o mesmo, já que possui a habilidade e com eterno mangekyo pode copiar essas técnicas basicas, além de Naruto nessa fase demonstrar fazer no máximo uns 4 clones com manto, até a versão Ashura precisa de tempo pra que a kurama prepare chakra para um spam de clones, então isso também é inviavel pelo fato de ser gasto desnecessário, já que Sasuke vai atingir todos bem antes, seja com seus clones usando senbons, ele usando amaterasu e kagutsuchi, e orbe do susano que spama também omnidirecionalmente e também nunca vi alguém em genjutsu manter os clones de pe, porque Sasuke pode começar muito bem a luta assim. Naruto pode calibrar a explosão da maneira que lhe for conveniente, ou seja, se o Uchiha tentar partir a técnica em questão; iria acabar sofrendo dano, pois, a explosão iria lhe atingir. Há diferenças entre os tentáculos, no caso do Sasuke aquele tipo qual ele partiu era bem frágil visto que Obito cortou vários com simples Fūma Shuriken. Simples: *'Classico': #Temari possui ataque sônico. #Gaara pega PS, pois é superior a ela. #Considerando que o Gaara (2M) se transformou parcialmente (4M), e o Sasuke com o S.A nível 1° foi capaz de superá-lo durante sua primeira transformação (8M). Após isso vem o nível 2°, que torna o usuário 10x mais poderoso... assim o Sasuke passa a ser Mach 80 (High Hipersônico+). #Naruto no Manto Versão 1°, em primeira cauda também pega PS. #No Shippuden, é evidente que ambos estão superiores a suas versões crianças (mesmo transformadas). #Sendo assim, Naruto base = 160 Mach. Se formos analisar com o up do chakra da Besta, embora ele ainda não fosse capaz de controlá-la como em KM2, o Uzumaki ficaria com 16.000 Mach. Em outras palavras, Sub-R. Sasuke durante esse período não era qualificado para manipular o Naruto via genjutsu. Há um segundo plano astral, além daquele qual o Uchiha adentrou quando encontrou o Naruto pela primeira vez após os eventos do Classico. Local esse que nem mesmo Obito com Sharingan + Rinnegan era apto para invadir, e só com um deles o mesmo já era capaz de colocar um Jin Perfeito sob genjutsu. *Chidori Senbon não é SoL.